


A Hug

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: AkiHida, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: The moody Hidaka had been sadder than usual and Akiyama wishes to do something that will cheer him up.





	A Hug

Hidaka had a gloomy air around him. On the surface he was the same as ever. Cheerful, encouraging, and just as impatient as he ever was. But somehow he just wasn't as talkative as lately. It was when Akiyama caught sight of the calender he knew what was going on; it was close to the anniversary of Kusuhara's death.

'Since when did he get so good at hiding his feelings?' Akiyama thought. 'And how did it go over my head?'

Being his boyfriend of 2 years, it did frustrate him that he did not take notice of this sooner. Hidaka always got like this around this time. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Akiyama didn't know what to do when this time came. He would always give Hidaka his space to do his thing, but Akiyama wanted a way to comfort him as well. To show that he was there for him. But how?

-

That time of year is coming again. Hidaka knew without even looking at the calender. He wondered if he hid his emotions well. It seemed Akiyama hasn't noticed, so that's a good sign. He didn't want to keep bothering everyone else with something as petty as grieving over someone who died 3 years ago.

Besides, he has Akiyama now. Who is always patient with him around this time. Although, Hidaka did feel a small pang of guilt for ignoring Akiyama lately. There was no excuse for doing that. He got of bed, changed into some regular cloths and left the dorm room in search for Akiyama.

-

In the meeting room some of the squad was in there doing the usual stuff, work or goofing off.

"Hey, everyone, can I ask you something?" It was loud enough for the others to hear and grab their attention. "How do you cheer someone up?"

"Hm?" Goto tilted his head with a small smile showing on his face.

"Is this about Hidaka?" Andy said. "He'll be fine. He's a moody person anyways."

Andy was completely dismissive. Goto conveyed that he had already tried and failed at cheering up Hidaka. Enomoto meekly spoke up his simple thought.

"Maybe a hug?" He suggested.

"A hug...?" Akiyama considered it and figured that it couldn't hurt to try.

-

Hidaka had stopped by Akiyama's dorm. He wasn't there, but Benzai told him to stop by the meeting room to find him there.

On the way to the meeting room, Hidaka passed by the glass cabernet that showed all the former members that died in battle. He was looking at Kusuhara's plaque and sword. Forgetting he was supposed to find Akiyama.

"Hidaka?" Akiyama called from behind. "Are you doing ok.

"Ah!" Hidaka put on a smile, but somehow it felt empty.

Akiyama walk up to Hidaka and wrapped his arms around him. Hidaka was temporarily shocked. But he knew what Akiyama was trying to do.

"Thank you Akiyama." This time the smile that formed on his face was a genuine one.


End file.
